


Of Notes and Knights

by FancyEtAll



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24818797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancyEtAll/pseuds/FancyEtAll
Summary: Hermione is tired of making little to no progress in her Ministry job. But through some mysterious notes and the magic of the Summer Solstice that could be about to change. Who knows, she might just find a little romance along the way.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Percy Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19
Collections: Summer Loving





	Of Notes and Knights

_ First Week of May, 1999 _

Working at the Ministry for Magic following the aftermath of the war was daunting to say the least. As it turns out, deep seated pureblood ideals in a corruption filled government don't just change overnight because one madman and his followers are stopped. Luckily Hermione was up for the challenge, unluckily she had sacrificed a year and varying levels of relationships to remain committed to a job where she had not progressed past Filing Clerk in the Department of Magical Legislation. This amounted to being what muggles would identify as a paper-pusher and tea-fetcher. She dreamed of working her way up the ladder and fighting for a better world but it seemed as if there were invisible forces actively working against her, something or someone beyond the discrimination she had grown accustomed to over the course of her Hogwarts career and the war. Still yet here she was, carrying on and carrying the tea tray…

“Hermione!” a familiar voice called across the cafeteria. She scanned the entrances while being mindful of the incoming crowd and her tray before spotting Harry and Ron approaching her.

“Hello Harry, Ron. I was just on my way back to my department.” She said in an attempt to keep the greetings short. While the boys, now men and Aurors, were still her best friends, things with Ron had been decidedly stilted since the end of their attempt to “Make a go of it” the previous year.

“Tell me you’re not being the trolley lady for your entire office again.” Harry pleaded, yet again. With a shrug and half smile Hermione tried to laugh it off,

“I was already coming down to fetch my own tea so it’s only polite to offer it to the others while I’m here…” 

“Looks as if you need a SPEW for yourself at this rate.” Ron snorted.

“Right, well I don’t want these stasis charms to wear off. See you both around, please stay safe the both of you.” She said as she worked her way around them, effectively ending the conversation before old arguments could crop up again. Hermione made her way up the lifts, dodging flying memos and greeting people, following the usual path back to her department located near the Minister’s offices and the Wizengamot chambers. She straightened her shoulders and put on her best helpful and unaffected face before entering to pass around each person’s order. The senior clerks merely murmured their thanks before promptly ignoring her, while the Secretary to the Department Head made sure to get in her snide comments while she could.

“Oh, Granger, you came back.” Delia Haysworth said, “I worried you had gotten lost, or quit. At any rate, Mr. Pucey’s tea had better not be cold!”

Hermione merely rolled her eyes and passed two teas and a plate of biscuits to Delia, one for the disagreeable witch and one for Adrian Pucey, the youngest Head of the Department of Magical Legislation to date. Though if Hermione had her way and could finally get a foothold she would beat his record by this time next year.

“I’m sure you were sending out the search party,  _ Madame  _ Haysworth.” She said with an infallible veneer of politeness. Delia’s eyes narrowed sharply at the hint to her seniority, which really was a reminder to her middle age that she refused to acknowledge, particularly around Mr. Pucey.

“You should run along now, Granger, you seem to have accumulated a few more files on your desk while you took your time on your errand.” Delia said, dismissing the younger witch and turning away with the plate and one of the teas. As Hermione returned to her desk in the farthest and darkest corner of the office she heard Delia enter Mr. Pucey’s office with claims of having popped out to retrieve his favorite tea-time snacks and drink. This was nothing new, she had become accustomed to being overlooked and barred from advancement for various reasons very soon after taking this position. The fresh determination she held when first applying to the Ministry jobs had not diminished, but rather she had also gained a healthy dose of realization. It would take far more cunning, hours of extra work, and a little less charging into situations in order to make her way up the ladder, something she had been working on but many of her friends and one certain attempted boyfriend had not been able to quite understand.

“Keep Calm and Carry On, and all that…” She muttered to herself as she sorted through the pile of folders that now graced her desk. Quickly sorting through the chest high pile she determined that this evening was going to be another late one. Half of these reports were unfinished and left to her to finish writing out, a quarter of the legislative files still needed to be sent to the proper people for signatures, and only a select few could actually be filed away. While being the lowest level in the department meant more of the house elf work like this, it also meant she could take her time analyzing each new piece of legislature that came through the office because each ended up at her desk eventually and no one paid her much attention unless they needed something done. Settling in with her tea and the muggle pen she had smuggled in, she set to work.

* * *

  
  


* _ Pop* _

The soft sound and appearance of a folded bit of parchment in her peripheral vision startled Hermione out of the focus on the report she was currently finishing. Checking her watch showed it was half past 8pm already. She looked around and noticed there was no sign of anyone, wizarding or creature. Most of the other lights in the office were dimmed and everyone else had clearly gone home for the evening. So where had the note come from? It wasn’t an inter-office memo, those flew like paper airplanes. She carefully cast a few detection charms over it and prodded it with her wand in case it was malicious. But her testing and poking revealed nothing. Nor could she trace where it had come from. Which was either very clever or very frightening, especially this late at night with no one else around.

Curiosity getting the best of her, she grabbed the folded parchment and read the note within.

_ ‘Head of the Department of Magical Legislation, one Mr. Adrian Pucey, will have a canceled appointment directly following his lunch with the Minister of Magic and Auror Potter, during which he will undoubtedly receive good news. Should anyone wish to speak to Mr. Pucey during this availability regarding an advancement in their position, it would likely go very well.’ _

After scanning the short missive three additional times, Hermione looked around the office again as if the author of the note would simply reveal themselves. When no such mystery person appeared she went back to pondering the note. Someone had practically handed her the opportunity she had needed for the past several months! But who? It wouldn’t be Delia, though she would know Mr. Pucey’s schedule as his secretary, she had been determined to keep Hermione clear of him since the beginning. Which was exactly why she had never officially met the wizard in charge of the department. She was also sure that none of the other clerks would hand her this opportunity over using it for themselves. Harry was also mentioned but he wouldn’t have paid enough attention to office politics to understand what this meeting could do for her career.

Thinking of Harry sparked another idea. She needed to get one last bit of information to ensure that she was the first to have a “Chance meeting” with Mr. Pucey right after his lunch. Hermione wrote out a quick note to her best friend and grabbed up her coat and purse, leaving unfinished work on her desk for the first time in her career she rushed out to use a Ministry owl before flooing home.

_ ‘Dear Harry, _

_ My absolute best friend, I know you already have an appointment for lunch tomorrow so if you’re available Friday could you pen me in? I have a few things I’d like to run by you. Also could you be a dear and tell me what time your lunch is tomorrow and where it might be? Give Kings my regards as well when you see him. _

_ With Love, Hermione’ _

_ ‘Hermione, _

_ I’ve given up trying to figure out how you know things, but sometimes it’s downright scary that you do know so much when I least expect it. We will be at that classy restaurant Ginny is always dying to go to at 1pm tomorrow. See you Friday. _

_ The Absolute Best Friend, Harry’ _

* * *

  
  


The following morning Hermione dressed in her best “career witch” robes that clung to her curves enough to be tasteful and professional but still feminine and her favorite heels that made her feel just a bit taller and more confident. If her mystery note proved to be correct, today was the day would finally begin her ascent. She had spent half the night trying to determine if this could be deemed a legitimate route to her goals before deciding that it definitely was because she was not using her fame or any unsavory methods to achieve this meeting. It was purely by chance that things were working out this way. An odd, sort of premeditated chance but still not one of her own design so it must be only fair to seize the opportunity. She took the floo to work and set about her morning as usual with an eye on the clock.

As it neared one o’clock, Hermione settled the last of what she was doing and stood to go for her own quick lunch. The plan was to eat at the cafe just between the Ministry and Galaway’s, which was the “Classy restaurant” Harry had referred to, and then casually happen across the three men on their way back to the Ministry from their lunch. Thus catching Mr. Pucey before anyone in their department could intervene while he is available and agreeable. Before she could make it out of the office, Delia called out to her,

“Granger, while you’re out I’ll need you to bring back my lunch. Mr. Pucey has another meeting right after his lunch so I have to stay here.”

Hermione tried to hide her smirk with a fake sympathetic smile. “Oh that’s no good, I’ve unfortunately already made plans, Madame Haysworth. I do hope one of the other clerks are able to lend you a hand.” She said over her shoulder as she quickly left the protesting secretary. Knowing that none of the others would lift a finger for Haysworth just as she wouldn’t for them, well that was just icing on an already lovely day.

The walk to the cafe was a little warmer than comfortable but nothing that a few cooling charms couldn’t fix. Though as the days crept closer to the Summer Solstice the offices would get to the point that cooling charms simply weren’t enough. Just as last year, Hermione began to wish that wizards had advanced to air conditioning technology. Leaving her musings about the heat, she arrived at the cafe and placed her order. She ate her lunch slowly to try to give herself time to dispel the nerves she suddenly felt cropping up. It wouldn’t do to waste this chance because she shoveled her food in like Ron and proceeded to vomit on her boss while asking for an opportunity for a promotion. When she could stall no more she made her way out of the cafe and back towards the Ministry, keeping her pace slow so that she wouldn’t reach the doors before the men but also not look as if she was lying in wait. As luck would have it, her plan worked. Just as she was within sight of the abandoned looking front doors to the Ministry, she heard the Minister for Magic’s deep rumbling voice drawing near.

“Excellent work as usual, I’ll see both of you for follow up meetings in the near future” Kingsley Shacklebolt said as he shook hands with Harry and a tall and rather striking brunette wizard that had to be Adrian Pucey. Hermione watched Kingsley leave before she casually intercepted.

“Oh, Harry, still on for lunch Friday?” She asked as she approached the two remaining wizards. Harry smiled and his eyes lit up with mischief as he realized this was something of a setup.

“Of course. Hermione I’m sure you know Adrian Pucey here, I believe he is the Head of your department.” He said as he gestured between the two. Harry wasn’t quite to the level of subtlety that Hermione was used to but he had improved since their school years.

“I’m sure we’ve crossed paths but it's nice to officially meet you Mr. Pucey.” Hermione said, offering a hand. Up close she could see how Adrian’s charming smile might have lent a hand toward becoming the youngest to hold his position. The man was positively blinding between his bright blue eyes and that grin. He took her hand and placed a kiss on the back, forgoing the handshake she had intended.

“Lovely to put a face to the reports at last Miss Granger.” He said easily.

“So, I’ll just see you Friday then Hermione. Pucey, see you at the next meeting.” Harry said obviously as he winked at Hermione and fled the scene.

“I believe we’re headed in the same direction. Shall we?” Adrian offered as he held open the door for her. Hermione thanked him and proceeded through the doors, trying to think of how best to bring up the conversation now that she had him alone. Just as she opened her mouth to speak she was interrupted by an office memo zooming between the two to come to a halt in front of Adrian the minute he was fully in through the doorway. He snatched the memo out of the air and read it quickly before vanishing it.

“Looks as if my next meeting has been canceled. Which is just as well because between you and me, I’d like to avoid all meetings with Madame Umbridge if possible.”

“Umbridge you say? I’ve been here a little more than a year and I had no idea she was still around.” Hermione said with a slight shudder.

“Ah, I forget you were likely around during her reign of terror back in school as well!” Adrian replied with a laugh before a slight frown crossed his face, “You’ve been here a year? And you’re still a clerk? I thought you were the brightest witch of our age.”

Hermione shrugged it off goodnaturedly, “Actually I’m still a junior clerk. Not for lack of trying, but it just seems that advancement takes a little longer in our department.”

At this, Adrian really did frown, “That can’t be right, or I wouldn’t be in the position I am today. I know your work is impeccable because I’ve seen it come across my desk more often than the other clerks. I’ll have a look and see what is going on since I’ve a bit of free time when we get back to the office.”

Hermione tried not to grin like a fool and thanked him for checking into it. The pair resumed their journey back through the Ministry to their Department while chatting about various legislation that had recently come up for consideration.

* * *

  
  


_ Friday Following the Note _

Hermione strode out of her new office, located directly adjacent to Adrian's. Shutting the door behind herself she couldn't help but smile when her gaze landed on the gold lettering emblazoned on her door:  _ Department of Magical Legislation, Senior Undersecretary Hermione Granger _ . She was now only one step behind the Head of the department himself, which lent much more power to her opinions and began the ability to start the change needed in their society… eventually anyway.

Casting a smirk and a farewell to Delia on her way out to meet Harry for lunch, she couldn't help but be a bit smug that the woman now had a constant look of biting her tongue. If she happened to bite through it, well that wasn't Hermione's fault.

Upon entering the agreed upon cafe she spotted Harry waving her over to a small table. He rose to greet her with a kiss to the cheek before pulling out the chair opposite his to seat her.

"Hermione, you look decidedly better than even just a few days ago. I would hazard a guess that it has something to do with your ambush on Pucey the other day." Harry said with a teasing smirk.

Hermione merely arched her brow, "Did I really look so dreadful?" She said before breaking out into a grin, "Thank you for your help by the way, that little 'ambush' allowed me to secure my promotion!"

"Well it's about time! I'm glad I could help, but really how did you know about the lunch that day? It was supposed to have been top secret to the point that only the three of us, and apparently you, knew about the meeting." Harry asked. Just then the waitress came up and took their orders. Hermione waited until she was out of earshot before casting a quick  _ Muffliato _ and replying.

"That's part of what I wanted to talk to you about today. In an un-offical capacity but possibly with your Auror skills and connections." She began. This caught Harry's attention and he perked up. Hermione produced the note from earlier in the week, sliding it across the table and continuing on.

"I received this Tuesday evening while I was finishing up a few things in the office. It isn't a normal inter-office memo, nor did it arrive by owl or by any charm that I could detect. In fact I can't get any sort of trace on the magic involved in it arriving on my desk, but somehow it just appeared out of thin air!" She finished sounding a little put out at her failed attempts to track the sender. Harry took his time reading and examining the note, even going as far as smelling the parchment.

"I can run some real tests when I get back to the office, but really it seems relatively harmless. I did worry we might have a mole in the Minister's office, which could pose some security issues, but really the way this is phrased… Can you think of any admirers you've had recently? The author seems to be more concerned with helping you." He said as his toned wavered between Auror mode and slightly teasing.

"Admirers? Honestly, I think I would have realized if someone in the building fancied me. Not to mention that I obviously don't do well with balancing romantic relationships and work." She huffed.

Harry shrugged, "Don't be so surprised. I'll look into it more and let you know what I find."

After that the pair of friends finished out their lunch date catching up and chatting about various topics and people. When they parted to return to work Harry left with promises to give Ginny her love and let her know right away if there were any findings with the note.

* * *

  
  


The weekend passed with only an owl from Harry to let her know he hadn't made progress yet but would continue to try to track down leads. Hermione otherwise spent her time relaxing and catching up on the more mundane aspects of living alone with only a cat for company, which amounted to housework and doing research for fun. 

When Monday came around she happily arrived early to her new office and buried herself in new and contested legislation paperwork. It was well past lunchtime before she came up for air. Which really was only due to the knock and someone clearing their throat to gain her attention. Finishing the work on her current page she set down her pen and finally looked up to greet the man leaning in her doorway.

"George!" She exclaimed, motioning him in before hopping up to give him a hug and usher him to the seats in front of her desk.

"Oh it's been too long! How are you?" She asked with a bright smile for the redhead she had bonded with following the war.

"I'm alright, things are getting on pretty well at the shop now but it looks like I'm not doing as well as you are. Look at this posh set up!" George countered with his own mischievous smile. "Ginny told me you'd gotten a promotion but this looks like quite the step up."

Hermione rolled her eyes good naturedly but couldn't suppress the infectious grin. George was easy to be herself around, he may tease her for being a "know-it-all swot" like the rest of them but he had encouraged her to be proud of her mind and achievements. Just as he and Fred used to encourage one another. Thinking of Fred still hurt a bit like an old bruise in their hearts but his loss is what had kickstarted the friendship the two now shared. George liked to bounce ideas off of her brilliant mind now that he didn't have his twin to do it with, and Hermione happily obliged.

"I'm just glad it has finally happened. So what brings you to this stuffy old place?" She asked. George pulled a folder out of his robes and waved it a bit.

"Business with your department this time. Someone down in Magical Transportation has filed a complaint about one of our products being hazardous to the Floo system or some such rot. I was hoping we could peek at the laws mentioned and have a meeting of the minds so I don't have to recall loads of product."

Hermione of course gladly took the file and set to work tracking down the proper legislature so the pair could battle the nonsense allegations before they gained traction. This was the sort of thrill Hermione quite enjoyed at work. After about an hour of reading and making notes, George offered to fetch tea and snacks while they took a small break. Hermione waved him off and finished the file she was reading while he was gone. As Hermione set down the file and stretched out the stiffness in her neck and back, three things happened at once. Her stretching and arching rewarded her with a satisfying pop in her lower back, George returned with the promised treats, and a note appeared a few inches above her desk before fluttering down to rest in front of her.

"George, did you do that?" Hermione questioned. The note arrived just like the one last week.

"No but that's a neat way of getting a memo. Much less annoying than those pointy projectiles zooming about in the lifts. One just about sliced off my un-holy ear!" He said easily as he doled out the refreshments.

"But you did see that, right? It just popped out of nowhere." Hermione said with an edge to her tone.

"Yes…" George said carefully, "Are you okay? The note… are you being threatened?" He asked suddenly worried.

Hermione snatched up the note and shook her head. "No, only this is the second note that has just mysteriously appeared."

George relaxed at that, "Oh I see! Have yourself a secret admirer do you?" He teased, "It's about time you had some fun and moved on from Ronniekins. I know Mum really pushed that one but the two of you were not compatible at all, I can't have been the only one to see that train wreck coming."

At this Hermione gave him a half hearted glare, because really he wasn't wrong. But these notes were not from an admirer and if everyone could stop suggesting that she would be much less annoyed.

"Personally I always thought you'd be more suited to someone with an actual brain like myself, or Bill, or even Percy. Alas, I don't want to break your heart but also I don't want Angelina to break my nose. She doesn't share." He continued to rib her.

"Oh be quiet you!" Hermione said with a laugh. She hesitated just a second more before finally opening the note to read it.

_ 'The Minister will be creating a new position within his office regarding the coordination of a special event to take place on the Summer Solstice. This new role will be available in a fortnight and will have a blind application process to ensure secrecy. Perhaps you feel inclined to freshen up your resume?' _

She scarcely finished reading the note before George snatched it out of her hands and scanned it as well.

"Oh ho! So is this how our Gryffindor Prefect has finally gained some ground?"

Hermione quickly shushed him and flicked her wand to close her office door and put up a silencing spell. She hadn't done anything wrong, but it wouldn't do to have Delia spreading salacious rumors because she interpreted George's statement the wrong way.

"Sort of. I received a similar memo last week that just gave me a warning about an opportunity to approach my boss while he would be in a very goo mood." She summarized quickly.

"Who is your inside man then?" Georged asked as he leaned forward excitedly. He did love a bit of mystery and intrigue, it went along with the prankster nature.

"Honestly I have no idea! Neither I, nor Harry, have found any sort of clue or magical signature to determine where the notes are coming from. At first Harry was worried it was a mole in the Minister's office but then he decided someone fancies me like you suggested." Hermione said with a grimace. George's mischievous eyes positively blazed at her last statement but he held back because he could see she felt uncomfortable with the idea of a secret admirer looking out for her best interests.

"I tell you what, since you've been such a dear friend and helped me with this legal stuff with the shop, I'll take this note and do some poking around of my own. After all, this seems to be more my area of expertise!" Before Hermione could protest, George had pocketed the note and began gathering his folder and notes to take home to submit his appeal later on. With a quick kiss to her cheek, he was off in a swirl of purple robes and red hair. Leaving Hermione sitting in her office alone and blinking owlishly while she tried to puzzle out how he had so smoothly bulldozed right over her.

* * *

  
  


_ One Week Later _

By now Hermione had given up trying to figure out who was sending her the helpful messages. However that did not mean she would pass up opportunities for advancement when she had worked hard and been held back for too long. She had actually finished tailoring her resume to hopefully fit this new position in the Minister's office before George had even contacted her saying he had failed to find any leads on the second note. He had also extracted a promise that if she were to find out who the sender was she would offer them a deal on his behalf to patent this new way of sending secret messages because "the prank and joke possibilities are endless!"

She had also continued to work diligently in her new position and keep a watchful eye on the legislation being proposed and passed in the recent weeks. It seemed there had been a significant increase in proposals from the Department of Magical Transportation. Which was rather odd considering most laws governing Apparition, Floo, Portkey, and even Broom travel had been in place for decades and generally everyone agreed the laws were at the right balance for the safety of their society.

Which led to her current situation, reviewing a file that was to be sent for consideration among the Wizengamot from the DMT which had no author listed and had a very controversial proposal for monitoring Floo calls at the Department's sole discretion. Effectively giving someone at the DMT the ability to wire-tap the Floo of anyone they had the whim to. She huffed and decided to take it over to Mr. Pucey himself rather than let the mess be passed around to fall through the cracks.

Hermione smoothed her skirt as she stood and decided to forgo the outer robes she had worn this morning. Walking over to Adrian's office she checked with Delia who begrudgingly admitted that he was currently available, before giving a few quick taps to the door.

"Come in." Adrian called from inside.

She straightened the file in her hand and made her way in to his office with a slight smile. Adrian looked up from his current work and his smile seemed to grow when he saw who had arrived. 

"Miss Granger, what can I do for you?" He asked genuinely.

Hermione tried not to stare at the perfect rows of teeth that would her parents would have adored and quickly got to the point of her visit. "Well, I have a new proposal from the Department of Magical Transportation, one of many lately, that has no names on it whatsoever. And between you and I, it's contents lead me to believe that was intentional."

She passed the file over and continued, "I'm not trying to pass off work and I am more than happy to find the right signatures and get this straightened out. Only I think things are getting increasingly suspicious and I'd like to see about a formal investigation into whomever is submitting all of this nonsense."

Adrian scanned the documents and nodded in acknowledgement. Soon a single manicured brow arched, flowed by the other brow when both reached near his hairline. "I see why you brought this up. I think it's best if I look into this myself that way everything is at the highest level possible should things get… complicated."

He looked up to meet her eyes and gave her an approving look that had her blushing lightly. She was after all a warm blooded human and he was a rather handsome man.

"Thank you for your continued excellent work." He said with an open smile. Hermione returned the smile and made her excuses to return to her own work. Lingering any longer would risk having Delia start a new rumor, especially if she let herself blush much more than the light heat she could feel on her cheeks now.

Upon returning to her office she saw a new note appear and land on her desk with a soft  _ pop _ . She tried to keep herself from rushing over but to be fair she was very curious what this new message would have to offer. Taking her seat and unfolding the parchment she began to read the short missive.

_ 'Your mind is just as beautiful as your physical appearance. I must admit, both leave me stumbling over my words and feet, despite not speaking or moving.' _

Well…  _ That _ was new! Hermione found herself grinning and felt even the tips of her ears flaming. Perhaps there was some truth to what Harry and George had said after all. This newest development certainly felt like it at any rate. Though she would not be letting those two know that.

It also had her mind whirring as she tried to determine who her author was. Perhaps Mr. Pucey? The timing of this note could be a clue or a coincidence. Would he have simply complimented her earlier? He had freely praised her work and seemed to be genuine in their "first" encounter two weeks prior so she decided he was likely not the one sending her secret notes.

Merlin help her if she didn't die from curiosity now though!

* * *

  
  


_ Friday of the Final Week of May _

Hermione was trying to focus, she really was, and she would normally not let anything distract her like this but the  _ note _ . She had unconsciously come to expect one each week, just as she had for the past three weeks, especially with the change in tone with last week’s message. And yet here it was, Friday morning with no note to be found. She did however receive the Ministry-wide memo announcing the Minister’s invitation for all personnel to apply for a new position “Coordinating a groundbreaking new phase in the Ministry for Magic” which was both vague and telling. Something rather secret was developing and this could be just the step she needed to reach her goals. 

Deciding it was now or never, and that she wasn’t being productive anyway, she gathered up her resume and made her way to the lifts. As she followed the flow of traffic into the lift she found herself standing beside someone with familiar red hair. She did a slight double take as she realized just which of the Weasley men it was. Percy Weasley stood just slightly taller than Hermione, but because of their close proximity in the crowded space she had to look up to see his face. He had certainly grown into himself since the days of Perfect Prefect Percy, gone was the soft face of youth and in its place was a strong jaw and a straight nose that had a dusting of freckles splashed about, and sharp grey-blue eyes that were currently piercing into her own. His mouth was turned up in a lopsided smile that was amused bordering on teasing.

“Percy Weasley! It’s been so long I hardly recognized you.” She greeted when she came to her senses. She was unsure if a hug was appropriate or not, but thankfully the tight quarters prevented her from having to make a decision as more people crowded around them. Percy had repaired his relationship with his family following the war, but it was also about that time that Hermione and Ron’s failed attempt at a relationship caused her to feel too awkward to visit the Burrow too often. Then being busy with work just took away most opportunities for social calls. So the last time she had really seen him was during the war itself.

Percy’s smile widened and she was once again caught by the flash of a set of brilliant teeth. What was with these wizards lately?

“Hello, Miss Granger. It has been some time I suppose.” He said with a teasing tone. Whether that was aimed at her astonishment or at catching her perusal, she was unsure. “Where are you headed?” 

“Your floor actually, I was on my way to submit my application and resume for the announcement we just received.” She said.

“You have a rather fast response time then. I daresay most of the building is only just starting on their own paperwork for the process.” He said with a tone that said he really hadn’t expected any less.

Hermione shrugged casually, “I like to be prepared when possible.” She also liked to have inside information when possible. Percy just nodded in response as they reached their level and he held out a hand to help her through the crowd and off the lift.

“My office is actually dealing with the applications if you would like to accompany me this way. Of course the Minister is the one ultimately making decisions.” He said as he led her past the secretaries. They entered the office marked  _ Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic, Percy Weasley. _ Here Percy slipped into professional mode and began handing her paperwork to fill out while he asked various questions. The professionalism set Hermione at ease and she quickly dove into the interview.

After they finished Hermione thanked Percy for his time and help and made her way back to her own offices where she was greeted with the arrival of another note. Wasting no time she started on the newest note.

_ ‘Your troubles with the Department of Magical Transportation involve one Madame Umbridge, Junior Floo Connections Officer, and her rather unsavory hold over the Head of her Department regarding a previous infidelity of his.’ _

It wasn’t exactly a love note, but this was definitely something she could work with. Especially if it knocked Dolores Umbridge down a few pegs from attempted blackmail.

Hermione quickly stepped over to Adrian’s office, bypassing a sputtering Haysworth along the way. She was granted entry and Adrian looked amused at her urgent expression.

“Sorry to bother you but I feel this is rather important. Regarding the issue with the Department of Magical Transportation, I have reason to believe that someone within the office is holding evidence of an infidelity over Head of Transportation, Mr. Warrington. Which could be why so many odd things seem to be getting by him.” She said, getting straight to the point. Adrian leaned forward with a furrowed brow and motioned for her to continue.

“Now I don’t think we should out him or take away his position, or we are no better than the person blackmailing him, but we should diffuse the situation by taking away the ammunition if at all possible.” Adrian quickly agreed and they set to work hashing out a plan for dealing with the mess that another department had dragged them in to.

  
  


* * *

  
  


_ First Week of June _

Together Hermione and Adrian had taken care of the blackmail and overflow of unreasonable legislation proposals coming from the DMT. Now it was back to work as usual thankfully. Though Hermione was not so naive to think that she shouldn’t keep an eye out for Umbridge. Getting back into the flow of work, she was interrupted by a persistent inter-office memo.

_ ‘Minister Shacklebolt requests your presence in his office at 10am.’ _

It simply stated. Which had Hermione intrigued and only just a little nervous. Looking at her watch she noted that she had about half an hour to finish her current project and make her way to the Minister’s office. She quickly finished and told Delia to take any messages for her while she was in a meeting with the Minister, to which Delia looked put out and huffed in response.

When Hermione reached the Minister’s office his secretary announced her arrival and let her in. Kingsley stood to greet her with a firm handshake and his usual warm smile and booming voice.

“Hermione, thank you for coming.” He said as they each took a seat. “I’ll keep it simple, I’ve reached a decision regarding the vague job posting from last week. You’re just the witch I need for the job if you’ll agree to it.”

Hermione was rather thrilled at the opportunity but still very curious. “What exactly is it?” She asked.

“I’m afraid I can’t tell you until you accept the position. But I believe I know you well enough to say you will enjoy this job and you know me well enough to know that this is definitely a promotion from your current position and not a trap or anything.”

Hermione debated his words and agreed that he was most likely correct on both counts, “Alright, I accept. Now what is this big mystery?”

“The new job, you can give it any title you like really, involves researching and organizing a new event focusing on the Summer Solstice and the Ministry. We have reason to believe that there is a ceremony that has fallen out of favor but can be brought back. This ceremony would allow a sort of… Measurement of the candidates running for the next Minister of Magic. Not only measuring their power but also their Light, for lack of better words. In all honesty this is not my area of expertise and you’ll be working closely with several others better suited to explaining and assisting you in planning this event.”

Hermione was instantly hooked, research was definitely something that appealed to her and this was something new and exciting to plan out and discover. She spent several more minutes discussing the position with Kingsley before he sent her on her way to set up her new office, located just down the hall from his own and from Percy’s whom she would also be working with on this project. She retrieved her things from her former Department before returning and settling in to her new office. As she finished putting things to rights with her wand she noticed a note had appeared on her desk.

_ ‘Congratulations, I rather think your new title should involve something regal and royal to fit such a stunning witch.’ _

Hermione blushed lightly after reading the note. She definitely wouldn’t be calling herself Queen or Princess any time soon, but she was flattered that someone seemed to think so.

* * *

  
  


_ Second Week of June _

The days seemed to fly by as she spent her time coordinating with various departments in secret meetings and researching old ceremonies, but soon enough it was time to announce the event. She waved her wand one last time and sent out the Ministry-wide announcement.

_ ‘The Ministry for Magic is proud to announce the Minister Selection Ceremony, wherein all candidates for Minister for Magic will have their magic and mettle tested at a public gala to determine whom Magic itself deems worthy to lead our society in the next term.’ _

She was nervous about this, considering her reputation was on the line if the ceremony didn’t go exactly to plan. But her career could also slingshot upwards from here. Now she really needed to get the Master of Ceremonies secured and that would be the last of the bigger worries.

As if summoned by that thought, a note popped into existence in front of her.

_ ‘One Perrier Flamel, great nephew to the late Alchemist, would agree to be the Master of Ceremonies in exchange for the return of a family heirloom currently held in evidence in a Death Eater trial.’ _

Now that was exactly what she needed. It was odd how this wizard, because she had decided it likely was a man writing to her, knew so much about not only her work but also the things bouncing around in her head. Setting that thought aside for the moment she quickly penned a message to Harry about the retrieval of the Flamel family heirloom, as well as a message to Perrier Flamel to begin negotiations. The Flamel family was known for their power and knowledge and this wizard would be perfect for casting the necessary spells for the selection ceremony.

“Thank you once again, Mr. Mystery Wizard.” Hermione murmured to herself with a smile.

* * *

_ Third Week of June _

Everything was falling into place. The Selection Ceremony gala was all set and planned down to the last detail, her career was going better than ever, and she had a secret admirer and a plan to draw him out during the gala tomorrow. She felt as if nothing could ruin the cloud she was floating on, which is just about as bad as saying out loud: “What could go wrong?” Putting that out into the ether practically summoned the note that was now falling into her outstretched hand.

_ ‘Leave NOW! Run for your life!’ _

It practically screamed off of the parchment in a hastily written scrawl. Hermione blinked and absorbed the message only a second longer before snatching up her wand and striding over to bang on the Minister’s door urgently. Kingsley waved open the door looking rather startled but Hermione wasted no time with greetings.

“Sorry to barge in Kings, but I need to use your Floo as it’s the only one on this floor and something has just come up.” She said as she rushed over to said fireplace and grabbed a handful of green powder without waiting for a response. Kingsley nodded gravely, knowing it must be urgent if she was dropping into Order nicknames rather than professional titles while on the clock. Throwing the powder in she called out the safest place she could think of at the moment,

“Grimmauld Place!” and she was gone in a burst of green flames. No sooner than Hermione had disappeared, there was a crashing sound out in the hall along with a shout from the secretary. Kingsley readied his wand and went out to investigate. Finding Miss Parker unconscious in her chair he hurried over to revive the stunned witch while keeping an eye out for the attacker.

“They went into Miss Granger’s office.” Parker whispered when she was greeted by an infuriated Minister upon waking. Kingsley noticed Percy Weasley approaching with his wand at the ready from the other end of the hall, sporting a rather nasty looking cut across the cheek. Kingsley gestured to Hermione’s office and the two wizards flanked the door before quickly entering a stunning the two dark-hooded occupants. Kingsley rolled one over with his boot before looking up to Percy.

“What in Merlin’s name is going on?!” He bit out.

“I caught one on my way to the lifts, he is bound and stunned down the hall, but these two were able to get past me. I’ve no idea who these common thugs are but I have an idea as to who sent them.” Percy stated as he gave the other stunned wizard a harsh nudge to roll him over.

* * *

  
  


Hermione was pacing in front of the fireplace waiting for either someone to come through the Floo or for Kreacher to return with word from Harry. When Hermione had arrived she had called out for Ginny immediately and asked her to summon Kreacher. Ginny rushed into the room trying to understand what was going on but Hermione was on a singular thought and needed to get things done before taking the time to explain. After they sent Kreacher to tell Harry she received another note and she was worried for the others in the office, she gave Ginny an abridged version of the past few weeks and the notes.

Finally with a  _ pop _ Kreacher returned with Harry in tow, rather than a message.

“They’ve got all the apparition spots shut down at the moment but I knew you’d be wearing a hole in the rug.” Harry began as he gave Hermione a reassuring hug and kissed his wife in greeting. 

“Kingsley and Percy apprehended three wizards attempting to get into your office seconds after you left. They’ve been on our list as hired hitmen for the past year, but before that we think they were lower level Death Eaters who hadn’t been marked before the war. Ron is finishing the interrogations now but the first one I questioned under Veritaserum admitted he was hired by Dolores Umbridge to go after you.” Harry said as he led Hermione to the couch to sit next to Ginny.

Hermione leaned on Ginny’s shoulder and quietly asked, “Why won’t that mad bint just disappear already?”

Harry chuckled darkly. “Oh she will be disappearing for quite a while now. We can consider this an attempt on the Minister’s life as well, despite him not being the main target.”

Ginny patted Hermione’s back and grinned thinking of the perfect thing to break the tense mood. “Well it looks like now your secret admirer has upgraded to Knight in shining armor!” She said with a giggle. Hermione couldn’t help but blush and nod in agreement. If she hadn’t listened to the note, she likely would have been ambushed by three dark wizards. Harry made sure the girls were settled before returning to finish dealing with the mess back at the Ministry. He assured Hermione he would have the Floo open in five minutes so she could return to work and make sure nothing in her office was missing or damaged.

“Now that he’s gone, let’s talk about how you didn’t tell me about your love letters!” Ginny said with a mock glare.

* * *

  
  


Hermione and Ginny caught up for several minutes longer than the five she was supposed to have waited to return to work. They also made plans to get ready together before the gala and ceremony tomorrow evening. Hermione finally said her goodbyes and took the Floo back to Kingsley’s office where she was greeted by a relieved looking Minister.

“Hermione, I’m glad you’re alright. Harry filled in the details a bit while you were gone.” He said as he gave her arm a quick squeeze as if to reassure himself she was all in one piece.

“Thank you. I’m sorry I didn’t have time to explain before.” She replied as he escorted her to her office. “Is Miss Parker alright? I feel terrible about what happened!” Kingsley reassured her that the older woman was just fine, mad as a wet cat but fine all the same. They inspected her office before Kingsley forced her to go home for the day and rest. Hermione agreed to finish tidying her desk and then to go home and “Not lift a finger until the big night tomorrow.”

After Kingsley returned to his own office Hermione grabbed a new sheet of parchment and began writing a note to her Mystery Wizard. Finishing it, she sent it to the in-house mail department, care of one Winky the Ministry mail elf, hoping that her guess was correct and it would reach the correct Knight in shining armor.

She had figured it out a few days ago when she was trying to locate a large shipment of things for the gala that a supplier had sworn they sent to the Ministry. She had gone down to the Mail Department to see if the shipment had ended up there when she saw a small house elf she vaguely recognized working at sorting the outgoing mail and giving it to various owls. As it turned out Winky had been assigned to work at the Ministry after the debacle with both Barty Crouch Junior and Senior, and had been thriving there ever since. When Hermione saw her vanish a pile of incoming junk mail with a snap of her fingers and a soft  _ pop _ sound, things had clicked into place.

House elf magic was virtually untraceable, which is exactly why they weren’t able to locate where the letters were coming from. Now Hermione was hoping Winky could forward her own letter to the original sender.

* * *

  
  


_ Summer Solstice, Day of the Selection Ceremony _

It was particularly hot that day as the ladies readied themselves for the ceremony and gala. That or Hermione was so nervous she was sweating.

“What if he decides he doesn’t like me? Or what if it turns out he’s actually some slimeball like McLaggen or something?” Hermione voiced out loud as she fidgeted with her dress again. Ginny rolled her eyes at her friend’s jitters.

“First of all, there is no way Cormac McLaggen could string together a halfway decent pickup line, let alone the kind you received. Second, no matter who it is I can guarantee he will still like you. And third, you’ll be so caught up in the magic and heat of the Summer Solstice I bet you and Mystery man won’t be able to keep your hands off each other!” Ginny said with a lewd eyebrow wiggle. Hermione let the laughter bubble up and ease her nerves. She took a final look in the mirror at her fitted silky dress robes before the two witches went down to have Harry escort them to the gala. 

They arrived at the bustling hall to see what looked to be the entire wizarding population of Britain. Apparently no one wanted to miss seeing the first Magic Appointed Minister in over two centuries. But Hermione wasn’t focused on the actual event or ceremony, everyone already knew their places and parts so she was supposed to be enjoying the evening. She couldn’t help but constantly scan the crowd for signs of her wizard. The note she had sent him the day before had been simple and it was supposed to help her be able to identify him, assuming he wanted to be identified anyway.

_ ‘Your correspondence has been lovely, but now I would like to meet the wizard behind the words. Please meet me at the gala Sir Knight in Shining Armor, so that I may thank you for your help. Carry the knight’s flower so that I may know it’s you.’ _

She hoped that phrasing the message this way would also determine if he actually was clever enough to know or figure out which flower she was referring to. Plus it never hurt to play a tiny bit hard to get. 

Ginny and Harry wished Hermione good luck as they floated off to the dance floor at Ginny’s request. Hermione made her way to the refreshments in order to occupy her hands and attempt to look less awkward as she searched around the room with her eyes as subtly as possible.

“Looking for someone?” Perhaps she wasn’t so subtle. She turned to meet Adrian Pucey’s gaze with a bit of surprise.

“Oh no, I’m just not one for crowds usually.” Hermione said as she glanced down at his lapel and hands. No sign of the flower. Not that she thought it was him.

“You know I do miss having you in the department.” Adrian began as Hermione tried to look about and not be rude at the same time. “Though I suppose I could feel less hurt at the loss if you-” Hermione cut him off with a rushed apology, she really wasn’t paying attention to begin with if she were to be completely honest. She had spotted a flash of yellow Daffodils in the crowd towards the opposite edge of the room and her instincts told her to go. 

She wove through the crowd trying to lock eyes on the flower tucked into gray dress robes she had glimpsed across the room. Unfortunately the ceremony had begun, so while she was going one direction, the flow of people gathering for the big show was going in the other direction. Getting frustrated she lifted up to her tiptoes to glance around again when she finally made it to the edge of the room and still hadn’t seen the man with the daffodils.

Losing her balance coming down from her tiptoes in heels (really what was she thinking) she nearly toppled over before a strong gray clad arm caught her by the waist. Her breath caught and she almost felt as if time was slowing as her eyes traveled up to see the yellow flower pinned to the lapel of the dress robes, then up to the handsome and familiar face of the wizard wearing them.

“Percy?” She whispered, suddenly feeling time resume its normal speed. She could also feel the closeness of their bodies and his arm still wrapped around her waist. He smiled almost a bit nervously as if he was unsure if she would run screaming in the other direction. But her answering beaming smile had him melting fully into an adorable lopsided grin that made her knees feel weak.

Unable to contain her elation and the feelings bubbling up inside her, whether it was the thrill of answering a mystery or the heat of the magic that came with the Summer Solstice she didn’t know. But something told her to kiss her wizard, her Knight, so she did. Reaching up to meet him as he tentatively leaned down, she pressed her lips to his, lovely plush lips that tasted like pure magic. She felt like her temperature was rising and behind her closed eyes she could swear the room must be glowing golden. Could a kiss be this ethereal?

When they pulled apart Percy looked at her in awe before they both glanced around at the audience they seemed to have accumulated. Hermione blushed bright crimson and hid her face in the front of Percy’s robes, but that lasted mere seconds before George’s joyful voice broke through the crowd.

“Well let me be the first to congratulate you, Hermione, in more ways than one!” He said, giving them a wink. When Hermione and Percy gave him confused looks it was Kingsley that parted the crowd and came to the rescue.

“It seems you missed the excitement while you were… preoccupied.” Kingsley said with a chuckle, “The Minister Selection Ceremony is over. The magic chose you, Hermione.”

Hermione felt pure shock. Her face must have paled because Percy held her a bit tighter for fear of her falling over. She looked up into his gray-blue eyes and felt even more dizzy if that was possible.

“Congratulations, Minister Granger.” Percy whispered to her.


End file.
